Complicaciones
by Lila Negra
Summary: Esto de la docencia tenía sus complicaciones. En particular, su complicación se llamaba Eren. Modern AU, Levi-profesor-universitario y Eren-estudiante, lime, OOC, yaoi. Este one-shot es en respuesta al desafío que me otorgó Luna de Acero en la "cadena de escritura de fics".


**Complicaciones**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Modern AU, OOC, relación gay entre Levi y Eren (no hay roles seme/uke definidos). One-shot.

 **Nota 1:** Esto surgió de una cadena de escritura de fics en la que me etiquetó Luna de Acero. Ella eligió la pareja y el tema y yo simplemente obedecí :P Gracias a **PerlaMae** y **Daris Teufel** por las primeras lecturas. **D. Teufel** además hizo un bellísimo dibujo para la portada. Pueden verlo en mi página de Facebook.

 **Nota 2 (sobre el sistema educativo argentino)** : Los personajes dan clases y estudian en la Universidad Nacional de Tres de Febrero, ubicada en la provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina. Aquí, las universidades nacionales son gratuitas. Las carreras duran entr años pero muchísima gente se tarda mínimo 10 en acabarlas. Es habitual que se recursen materias. La mayoría de las asignaturas son cuatrimestrales y se cursan de marzo a junio o de agosto a noviembre. La materia que dicta Levi se dicta en los dos cuatrimestres.

 **Dedicatoria** : a **Luna de Acero** , no solo porque este fic es completamente su culpa (:P), sino porque además su amabilidad no tiene límites y realmente le estoy agradecida. Es una gran escritora (¡vayan a leerla!) pero sobre todo es una gran persona.

* * *

Esto de la docencia tenía sus complicaciones.

En particular, su complicación se llamaba Eren.

En los diez años que llevaba dando clases en esa universidad, Levi nunca había tenido problemas de ese tipo. A pesar de que a menudo no sobrepasaba más que por un par de años a sus alumnos, o ni siquiera –se puede estudiar una carrera a todas las edades–, solía verlos como hijos, como muchachitos a los que debía orientar en la vida. Y efectivamente ellos se portaban así con él, se quedaban en el aula durante el recreo para que les explicara alguna coyuntura política que se les escapaba, le pedían su opinión sobre cualquier tema que estuvieran discutiendo, le solicitaban recomendaciones de lecturas. No todos, por supuesto. Pero esos pocos eran, a su parecer, los que definían su rol allí. Le gustaba ser admirado. Le gustaba recibir atención.

Bien, pero no _esa_ clase de atención.

Al principio, Eren Jäger era un estudiante normal. Excepcionalmente hermoso, pero normal. Había cursado su materia el año pasado y todo pronosticaba que aprobaría el examen final con una buena nota. Sin embargo, no se presentó. Levi, que llevaba un minucioso seguimiento de sus alumnos, supuso que habría tenido algún inconveniente de última hora y que aparecería en el siguiente llamado. Cuando no lo hizo comenzó a preocuparse y, cuando a mediados de marzo lo vio aguardando en el aula, casi le da un síncope. Ahí había algo raro. Podía darse cuenta.

Como si supiera que él habituaba llegar quince minutos antes del inicio de la clase, limpiar el pizarrón, dejar sus libros e ir por un café, quince minutos antes del inicio de la clase allí estaba, observando directamente hacia la puerta por donde él debía entrar. Durante unos segundos se quedó paralizado en el lugar e intercambiaron miradas. Ese muchacho estaba esperándolo. Definitivamente esa era la situación.

Tan rápido como pudo, se repuso y entró.

—Buenos días, Jäger.

—Buenos días, profesor Levi.

¿Por qué tanto formalismo? Él siempre llamaba a sus alumnos por su nombre de pila. Y a él, directamente, le decían "profe". Alguna vez un despistado le había tirado un "seño" que provocó las risas de la multitud. Pero "profesor Levi", solo en los encabezados de algunos correos.

De ahí en más, Eren se había lanzado a lo que Levi lisa y llanamente denominaba "acoso sistemático". Llegaba antes y se iba último, se ofrecía a llevarle el maletín (¿quién ha visto en este mundo un estudiante universitario llevándole el maletín al profe?), le traía porciones de bizcochuelos o postres que había cocinado el día anterior, y por sobre todo, no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Si hacían actividades de taller, Eren levantaba la mano una y otra vez reclamando explicaciones individuales sobre consignas que era evidente que había entendido sin dificultades en la primera lectura. Se sentaba delante de todo y respondía a todas las preguntas retóricas de Levi con tanto entusiasmo que sus compañeros no se hubieran animado a contestar ni si les pedía que dijeran quién quería aprobar la materia. El resto de los estudiantes los contemplaban estupefactos, sin comprender por qué el profesor no ponía en su lugar a ese chico pedante.

Y bien, aquí estaba el _verdadero_ problema. Y ese era que… Levi se sentía insoportablemente atraído por su alumno.

Ya durante la primera cursada lo había notado. Más de una vez se atrapó a sí mismo perdiéndose en sus iris verdes. Durante los parciales, cuando debía apoyarse en la pared del fondo para controlar que no se copiaran, sin darse cuenta acababa apresurando el tiempo imaginando cómo sería recorrer su nuca con los dedos y acariciar su cabello.

No había, sin embargo, cruzado ningún límite. Una mera fantasía momentánea que pronto pudo sofocar. El chico rendiría el examen final, pasaría a otra etapa de su carrera y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Levi daba clases en el primer año y era raro que los estudiantes que lograban recibirse, cinco o seis años después –en el mejor de los casos– se acordaran demasiado de él. Ya, problema resuelto.

Y sin embargo, Eren no se había presentado al examen. Y no solo eso sino que además había decidido, deliberadamente y sin necesidad alguna, recursar la materia. Maldición.

Levi se dio cuenta de que esto en verdad estaba pasando a mayores el viernes en que lo vio corriendo hacia su parada de colectivo*. Sabía perfectamente que Eren precisaba tomar el tren para regresar a su casa. Lo sabía, porque él también solía tomar ese tren y se lo había encontrado más de una vez el año pasado. Esta cursada había optado por el colectivo nada más y nada menos que para no cruzárselo. Y ahora, por supuesto, se lo cruzaba.

—¡Profesor Levi!

—Oh. ¿Cómo estás, Jäger?

Fingió sorpresa porque era parte de la comedia que había surgido entre ellos. Formalidad. Distancia. Sorpresa. Pura actuación, lo único que todavía los salvaba de no sabían bien qué peligros.

El muchacho se apoyó en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

—Yo también… —empezó, entre bocanada y bocanada de aire. —Yo también debo tomar el 105 hoy…

Fantástico. No había vez que el 105 no estuviera lleno y por si fuera poco le tomaba una hora y diez realizar el trayecto que el tren hacía en 20 minutos. Hubiera sido mejor cruzarse en el andén, después de todo.

Cuando subieron, fue inevitable quedar aplastados en el pasillo, donde había triple fila de pasajeros. Mientras Levi se aferraba al mango de un asiento —los agarres colgantes le eran inaccesibles por su altura–, Eren estaba a medias detrás de él, en puntas de pie porque si desplegaba sus plantas forzosamente hubiera apoyado la pelvis en el otro. Levi tomó esto como un buen signo, ya que al menos el joven no estaba dispuesto a violarlo a la primera oportunidad que encontrara. Pero al mismo tiempo la incómoda situación lo colmaba de ansiedad y la sola idea de sostenerse en esa posición durante la siguiente hora y diez minutos era una perspectiva enloquecedora.

Suplicó que el chico tuviera preparado algún _speech_ , algún tema aleatorio de conversación que fuera parte del plan perverso de seguirlo hasta la parada de colectivo, algo que lo distrajera un momento de los pectorales que se rozaban una y otra vez con su brazo, la pierna entre medio de sus piernas, ese rostro demasiado próximo.

Pero no. Eren no había pensado nada. Al parecer, solo lo había perseguido en un impulso de locura, porque todos los intentos de diálogo que inició Levi rápidamente murieron en la intermitencia y vaguedad de las respuestas que recibía.

"Bueno, profesor Levi", se dijo a sí mismo, con sorna, "estamos en junio, faltan dos semanas para acabar el cuatrimestre y luego otras tres para los exámenes finales. Solo debo aguantar esto y en poco tiempo Eren desaparecerá de mi vida. Aguantar. Aguantar."

No obstante, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Como no podía ser de otro modo, los constantes sacudones que los baches provocaban arrojaban a Eren contra él cual película porno. En verdad, no había forma de escapar de esto. Empezó a sospechar que el pequeño bulto cálido que sentía ocasionalmente en la cadera podía ser lo que él pensaba que era. El corazón le latía a mil y solo podía rogar que ese maldito viaje acabara pronto. ¿Por qué el destino lo torturaba así? ¿Acaso no había sido siempre un buen docente? No merecía esto, no. Y sus reclamos no llegaron a oídos sordos: habiendo pasado recién la General Paz*, el colectivo dejó de funcionar. ¿Querías que el viaje terminara, Levi? Pues ha terminado.

En la vereda, entremezclados con la multitud, soltando, como todos ellos, cuanto improperio se les viniera a la cabeza, Levi y Eren se dieron cuenta de que comenzaba a llover.

Empapados, sin una noción clara de dónde estaban y con ganas de destruir algo, corrieron a refugiarse bajo el alero de una cafetería. Temblando de frío, Levi revisó su maletín para asegurarse de que no le entraba agua a la carpeta donde guardaba los trabajos prácticos de sus alumnos y se preguntó si esto podía ponerse peor. Bueno, se le habían mojado los primeros tres trabajos, así que sí, podía ponerse peor. Se habría puesto a llorar de la rabia si no fuera porque su mismísimo estudiante estaba allí, observándolo nervioso.

—Ehm, profesor…

Levi solo lo miró, sin responder.

—Mmm… ¿por qué no nos tomamos un taxi?

El otro se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo tanto dinero encima.

Eren se bamboleó sobre sus pies un momento.

—Yo puedo pagarlo. Me lo devuelve otro día.

Volviendo a guardar los trabajos húmedos en el maletín, Levi suspiró.

—Está bien…

Pero no tardaría en arrepentirse. Eren dio la dirección de su casa y una vez allí le pagó al conductor. Levi trató de detenerlo y explicarle que él debía seguir 15 cuadras más pero el muy pendejo simuló no comprender y lo arrastró fuera del automóvil.

—¿Qué mierda hacés, Jäger? Sigue lloviendo torrencialmente y no me puedo pagar otro taxi.

Con sus llaves en la mano, Eren sonrió.

—Puede esperar en mi departamento hasta que pare.

El profesor no sabía dónde meterse. Sentía que había caído en una vil trampa. De pronto, sospechó que todo había sido a propósito, el bondi a la hora pico, los fallidos intentos de evitar rozarlo, la rotura del motor, la lluvia, su billetera sin dinero. El universo complotando en su contra, simplemente.

Consideró ser sincero, tomarlo de los hombros y decirle: "mirá, Jäger… esperá un mes y medio. Un puto mes y medio y después vemos". Sin embargo, solo se mordió los dientes.

—Si en un rato no para, me das una bolsa para el maletín y me voy caminando.

—Está bien.

Subieron una escalera y Levi tuvo que soportar el culo de Eren a la altura de su cara oscilando durante dos pisos. El departamento era pequeño y estaba atiborrado de libros. Los muebles parecían recogidos de la calle y restaurados a medias. Los utensilios de cocina tenían 200 años como mínimo. Pero, al contrario de lo que cabía esperar, todo estaba muy limpio y a una temperatura agradable. Antes de que se introdujera en el corazón de la casa, el muchacho lo detuvo.

—¡Espere! Le traeré un trapo para que se seque los zapatos, y unas pantuflas para que no se quede con el calzado mojado mientras esté aquí, ¿está bien? Ah y una toalla… tan solo… no se mueva por un momento.

Y desapareció dentro de la única habitación del lugar. Levi se quedó inmóvil, goteando y con el maletín aún en una mano, contemplándolo todo. Trató de relajarse, solo estaría aquí un momento, no tenía por qué ocurrir nada, este Eren era un chico decente, parecía desesperado, pero decente, no se le arrojaría encima, no aparecería desnudo de pronto, no-

Bueno, _técnicamente_ , no estaba desnudo. Un toallón bastante grande se enlazaba en su cadera cuando apareció en el marco de la puerta, con otra toalla en una mano, unas pantuflas negras y peluditas en la otra, y un trapo de piso enredado en los pies.

—Lo—lo siento… —murmuró, avergonzado quizás de su propio atrevimiento. —Es que me hacía mucho frío con la ropa mojada… le dejo esto para que se seque y voy a cambiarme.

Mientras hablaba, se acercaba dando saltitos para arrastrar con él el trapo. Cuando estuvo a la suficiente distancia para que Levi pudiera secarse las suelas en él, también estaba a suficiente distancia para acariciarle el pecho o incluso besarlo. Eren seguramente estaba pensando en lo mismo porque se quedó quieto, sin quitar el pie del trapo, con los ojos clavados en los suyos y los pómulos rosados.

—E—Eren… —logró articular Levi, olvidando simular formalidad. —…estás desnudo y soy tu profesor. Haceme el favor de alejarte de mí ya mismo y ponerte ropa encima.

El chico tragó fuerte como si lo hubieran regañado sus padres, pero no se movió ni un ápice.

—Eren… acabo de… pedirte algo…

Y entonces se percató de que Eren no solo no se alejaba, sino que se estaba acercando. Dio un paso atrás –ya no le preocupaba ensuciar el suelo– pero rápidamente dio con la espalda en la puerta y no tuvo adónde ir. El muchacho estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.

—T—te estoy hablando en serio, Eren… por favor…

Sus labios estaban tan próximos que temió tocarlos al hablar. Aun así, se animó a repetir un "…por favor…" que se ahogó en un beso. Tímido al principio, apenas rozando sus bocas, Eren tiró al suelo las pantuflas y la toalla y lo tomó de los hombros. Levi se concentró en la sensación eléctrica que lo recorría y le succionó despacio el labio inferior. Pero cuando sintió una lengua tibia acariciando sus comisuras, entró en razón. Soltó el maletín, apoyó las palmas en su pecho y lo apartó de un empujón.

—¿Q—qué hacés? ¿Estás loco? Abrime ya mismo, me quiero ir.

Eren lo contempló sin entender.

—No, yo… disculpe, pero…

—¡Abrime! ¡YA-MISMO!

Contrayendo todo el cuerpo en un gesto de angustia, el muchacho buscó las llaves perdidas entre monedas de uno y de dos pesos en un cenicero gigante que descansaba en una mesita de luz. La misma estaba junto a la puerta, es decir, junto a Levi. La espalda desnuda y encorvada se le exhibía como hecha especialmente para él. Se veía suave y sintió cierto gusto extraño en reconocerle un lunar debajo del omóplato derecho: algo que quizás no mucha gente supiera sobre Eren, algo que sería su pequeño secreto. El deseo de tocar esa piel era tan grande que controlarse requería toda su atención y, cuando Eren se incorporó con la llave en la mano, dio un respingo. Su expresión triste lo entristeció también e intentó pensar qué podía hacer, qué podía decir.

—Lo… lo siento —dijo Eren, yendo hacia la puerta.

Pero para llegar a la cerradura, Levi debía hacerse a un lado. Y Levi no se movía. El chico lo observó con desesperación.

—Ya dije que lo siento, ahora déjeme abrir la puerta. Nunca más intentaré molestarlo.

Quiso avanzar sin importar que Levi no se moviera, así que lo empujó despacio, en una especie de caricia hecha con su hombro. Sin poder alcanzar la cerradura aún, inclinó la cabeza y rozó con su frente la frente del otro. Le hizo pensar en un gatito ronroneando al refregar sus orejas contra la pierna de su amo. Quizás por lo perturbadora que le resultó es imagen, Levi siguió quieto. La frente de Eren ahora pasaba lento por su mejilla, luego por su mandíbula, mientras iba girando el rostro y al fin llegó a su cuello con la boca, que solo descansó en su piel, en silencio.

—Eren… —inició, esta vez más convencido de lo que tenía que decir. —Solo faltan…

Tragó saliva. Vamos, ya había pensado este discursito, él podía enunciarlo completo. Inhaló hondo.

—Solo faltan unas semanas para que dejes de ser mi alumno —continuó. —Esperemos esas semanas. Por favor. Solo… esperemos.

Mientras hablaba, levantó el brazo derecho y puso leve la mano sobre su nuca. La sensación de la punta de sus cabellos en la yema de los dedos era mucho más deliciosa de lo que hubiera podido suponer. Se mantuvo así un momento, sintiendo la naciente de su pelo castaño, y sin darse cuenta elevó el otro brazo y rodeó su cintura. Se balanceaban de modo casi imperceptible, como si bailaran.

Pero de pronto, Eren alzó la cabeza.

—Creo que ya esperé bastante tiempo.

Y, con una decisión renovada, volvió a besarlo. Tal vez por la sorpresa, Levi tardó en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, de todas maneras, no fue lo que planeaba: hizo presión en su nuca y profundizó el beso, como si no hubiera estado resistiéndose a esto durante los últimos cuatro meses. Eso envalentonó a Eren, que primero lo tomó de la cara pero luego fue directo a los botones de su camisa con intenciones evidentes. Las manos, frías por el reciente chapuzón, le dieron un escalofrío, y aunque los pequeños besos en su cuello de verdad lo distraían, Levi lo agarro de las muñecas en el ansia de detenerlo.

Eren se apartó y, enfrentándolo, esbozó un pucherito.

—¿Cuántas veces me va a parar? ¿Tantas ganas tiene de que lo suelte?

El profesor suspiró, percibiendo con mucha claridad un dolor creciente en sus pantalones. Chasqueó la lengua e hizo una mueca de lado.

—Esto es difícil, pero supongo que… no tengo tantas ganas de que me sueltes.

La sonrisa del muchacho podría haber iluminado una avenida.

—Y yo no tengo nada de ganas de soltarlo.

Los dedos regresaron a su misión entre los botones, mientras Levi solo le acariciaba la cabeza, pensando en no sabía qué. Una parte de su cerebro buscaba la regla exacta que le impedía hacer esto. ¿Podían sermonearlo? ¿Suspenderlo? ¿Despedirlo? ¿Prohibirle volver a dar clases en toda su vida? ¿Y todo por tener sexo consentido con un mayor de edad? Su piel todavía húmeda se erizaba ante el contacto de Eren, que ya se había desecho de la camisa y ahora desabrochaba su cinturón. Bueno, si iban a despedirlo, por lo menos que fuera por algo que valiera la pena.

De un manotón desarmó el nudo del toallón, dejando al descubierto unos muslos fuertes y… y… tragó saliva, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, pero Eren no lo dejaba pensar, Eren refregándose desnudo contra su cuerpo, Eren abrazándolo, Eren besándolo, Eren de pronto arrodillado —¿cuándo llegó allí?—, quitándole con delicadeza los zapatos de vestir arruinados por la lluvia, luego pasando el pantalón por un pie, dejando que Levi se apoyara en su cabeza, y pasándolo por el otro pie, Eren lamiéndole el interior de las piernas, mordiéndole apenas el hueso de la cadera, Eren apretándole la cola, y él que ahora se preguntaba si no estaría sucio, si se había limpiado bien esa mañana, si tenía preservativos en el maletín —¿por qué mierda iba a traer preservativos en el maletín?—, pero de súbito Eren lo levantaba en el aire y sus reflexiones se apagaban de nuevo, mientras era llevado hasta un sillón destartalado pero repleto de almohadones, donde Eren lo depositaba ya desnudo.

—Espéreme solo un momento, por favor no vaya a cambiar de opinión.

El chico corrió a la habitación y se lo escuchó revolver cajones y mover objetos. Levi estiraba los pies y se miraba los dedos, sus uñas cortadas tan prolijas, su contextura que nunca terminaba de parecer de la edad que en verdad tenía. ¿Qué cuernos estaba haciendo allí, en ese departamento de estudiante, desnudo en un sillón desvencijado? Pero Eren regresó y todo se volvió comprensible de nuevo. Con una expresión avergonzada blandía cual humilde arma una botellita de lubricante en una mano y un preservativo en la otra. Levi sonrió.

Tal vez, solo tal vez… las cosas fueran menos complicadas de lo que parecían.

* * * FIN * * *

 _26 de Septiembre de 2017_

 *** colectivo:** a menudo llamado bus en otros países, es el transporte público más habitual en Argentina. Sale menos de 50 centavos de dólar el pasaje. La expresión vulgar para llamarlo es " **bondi** ". La mayoría de las veces se identifica su recorrido por su número. El 105 une varias localidades, entre ellas Caseros, donde está ubicada la universidad en que trabaja Levi, y el barrio de Almagro (Buenos Aires), cercano al barrio donde vive.

 *** General Paz:** es el nombre de la autopista que separa la Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires (la capital del país) de la provincia, también llamada Buenos Aires, donde está la ciudad de Caseros. Habiendo cruzado esta autopista, el colectivo los dejó a media hora de su destino aproximadamente.

 **Cadena de escritura**

Y al cumplir mi parte del desafío, reto a otras tres escritoras a que continúen la cadena de drabbles/one-shot. A su vez, cuando ellas cumplan, deben retar a otras tres, incluso pueden retarme a mí de nuevo si quieren.

 **Dita Hessefan:** Riren canonverse ubicado en el timeskip, es decir, ¡contanos qué pasó con estos dos durante todo el tiempo que la Llama nos habló de Reiner!

 **Luna de Acero:** no me mates por esto, pero… ¿un Ereannie canonverse ubicado en la época de reclutas? ¡Con un poco de tensión sexual, porfis!

 **Kat Harley (agirlisaryastark):** Rivamika canonverse, quisiera leer sobre el primer acercamiento de estos dos o el momento en que uno de ellos se dé cuenta de que le pasan otras cosas… me gusta el rivamika pero no puedo imaginarme cómo empezaron, quisiera que me demuestres que es posible :P

¡Y eso es todo, amiguitos! ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
